


Наша История

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джину было пятнадцать лет, когда он влюбился. Не было никаких хлопушек и вспышек, как рассказывал Пи. Не испытывал Джин и странного ощущения бесконечной жажды, о которой говорил Ре, закатывая глаза и шевеля бровями.</p>
<p>Джин просто влюбился.</p>
<p>Так все и началось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наша История

Джину было пятнадцать лет, когда он влюбился. Не было никаких хлопушек и вспышек, как рассказывал Пи. Не испытывал Джин и странного ощущения бесконечной жажды, о которой говорил Ре, закатывая глаза и шевеля бровями.

Джин просто влюбился.

Снежинки кружились в темном небе и опускались на землю воздушными хлопьями, Джину было холодно; нос наверняка был красным, и зубы стучали, выбивая неровную дробь, но он не уходил. 

Обычный уличный фонарь бросал свет на бледное худенькое лицо с темными глазами, глубокая складка появилась между черными широкими бровями, придавая лицу трогательное и грустное выражение. Джину хотелось дотронуться до бледных от холода губ и потянуть их уголки к верху, чтобы Каме опять улыбнулся. 

Тогда Джин понял точно, что это и есть любовь. Просто и без фейерверков. 

Любовь - это когда ты замерзаешь, но на сердце тепло, и ты хочешь, чтобы минуты не заканчивались, и снежинка на бледной щеке не таяла и не смешивалась со слезами, хочешь обнять Каме и сказать что-то хорошее, настоящее. Что Джин и сделал. Прижал к себе дрожащего замерзающего Каме и куда-то в висок прошептал:

-Я люблю тебя!

На тонких ярко очерченных губах появилась невеселая улыбка, и Каме ответил практически с раздражением:

\- И как это поможет мне остаться в команде?

Джин всегда говорил не те слова и не вовремя. 

Худенький, бледный, взъерошенный Каме тогда тяжело вздохнул и, положив руку Джину на плечо, потащил его отогреваться к себе домой, так и не сказав ничего в ответ. Джину было грустно и даже немного больно, только немного, или же это просто его ноги замерзли, и пальцы практически заледенели, Каме даже был уверен, что они отвалятся. Мама Каме их долго ругала, за то, что они столько простояли на улице в мороз, одетые только в легкие толстовки и кроссовки. Но когда расстроенный Каме выскочил на улицу, Джин побежал за ним, не задумываясь о холоде.

  
_If I said, 'do you love me?'  
Would you say, 'Ye-oh'?_   


Тогда Каме бросил бейсбол и стал серьезным, он крепко держал руку Джина, хотя так и ничего не ответил.

***

Джин не любил английский язык. Его учительница была вредной, и все время его притесняла, бросая на него тяжелый взгляд из-под своих широких очков, будто сомневаясь в его умственных способностях. Джину, конечно, было неприятно, но у Каме с английским было еще хуже, так что он даже чувствовал какое-то превосходство, особенно, когда правильно произносил английские слова из песен, в то время как Каме коверкал все своим ужасным акцентом. 

Каме тогда смущался и смотрел на Джина из-под темных ресниц, будто прося о помощи. Джин чувствовал себя рыцарем или же самураем, или суперменом, который летит спасать свою любовь, потому что Джин всегда знал, что он любит Каме, худенького, состоящего из одних мышц и неуверенности, прижимающегося к его плечу, чтобы чувствовать тепло и поддержку. 

Сердце Джина таяло, и он обнимал подушку в приступе нежности, любовался тонким телом, отдающимся музыке, и яркими серьезными глазами, улыбавшимися только ему. Каме забирался под одеяло, устраивался рядом и без умолку болтал о том, как они станут знаменитыми, о смешном носе Накамару, и засыпал под свой ломающийся голос.

Джин прижимался носом к виску спящего рядом Каме и шептал, водя пальцем вокруг родинки на бледном плече:

-Я люблю тебя.

Иногда он говорил это на английском, и в эти моменты ему хотелось зарыться с головой под одеяло от смущения, хотя Каме точно ничего не слышал. 

Каме никогда не слышал, на каком бы языке Джин ни говорил, как тихо или громко он ни шептал или кричал с микрофоном в руке. Джину было грустно и немного больно, будто кололо где-то в груди, в том месте, где, наверное, находится сердце, хотя Пи с круглыми глазами полными притворного ужаса сказал, что Джин, кажется, умирает.

  
_  
Once upon a time of you and me  
Never forever I'm alone _  


***

Выражать свои мысли и чувства на бумаге было всегда легче, получалось само с собой, слова сливались во что-то важное, имеющее смысл и огромное значение для Джина. Держа в руках микрофон и начиная петь, он с волнением краем глаза наблюдал, мучительно пытаясь понять, слышит ли Каме, чувствует ли Каме то же самое.

_Just a little love, a little love can change it all_  


Джин внимательно следил за тонкой фигуркой на сцене, чувствуя, как сердце бьется быстрее и что-то мягкое, теплое и нежное заставляет голос звучать звонче и чувственней.

Тонкая фигурка внезапно пропала со сцены, и что-то в сердце Джина оборвалось. Только одна мысль не давала покоя: Каме еще не ответил ему, так и не услышал, не понял. Джин задыхался, ему показалось, что черные длинные руки ужаса схватили его за горло, это было мучительно больно. 

***

Джин любил смотреть в окно электрички, слушая далекие и иногда совсем непонятные песни и обмениваясь незначительными фразами с Каме. Они делили наушники на двоих. Джин обычно засыпал, когда начиналась вторая песня, от усталости после съемок, постоянного недосыпания, от равномерного шума электрички и теплой руки Каме, рассеянно перебирающей его пальцы.

Они делили все на двоих: улыбки, шутки, солнечные очки, сигареты, маленькую квартирку, недалеко от съемочной площадки. В их квартире практически не было мебели, только футон на полу и маленькая кухонька, где Каме с серьезным лицом смешивал все продукты, которые находил в холодильнике, и готовил непонятную, но очень вкусную белиберду. 

Они делили на двоих дни и ночи, подушку, которую купили, пропустив репетицию КАТ-ТУН и в оправдание соврав о затянувшихся съемках, гитару, на которой Каме усердно играл нахмурив тонкие брови, а Джин чувствовал гордость и тепло, прижимаясь к голой спине и направляя неуклюжие пальцы. 

Губами он чертил дорожку от розовой мочки уха по длинной шее к острой ключице, оставляя легкие, как бабочки, поцелуи и вдыхая запах шампуня, который они тоже делили на двоих.  
Каме резко поворачивался и целовал Джина в губы, запуская руки в густые длинные волосы, на которых еще оставались следы мусса после съемок, и приводя их в беспорядок, с которым потом было невозможно бороться. 

Они забывали о гитаре, о шуме за окном, о луне, бросающей бледные блики на их лица, существовало только сумасшедшее биение сердца, вспышки, о которых говорил Пи и жажда, о которой говорил Ре.

  
_I want to lose control Kasanari au  
I want to be your lover Tokeru you na ai _  


Джин шептал разные глупости: говорил о своих чувствах и о своих страхах, о том, как они станут знаменитыми, купят дом у моря, станут старыми и никогда не расстанутся, шептал о рыжих волосах и мягких губах и о том, как он любит, всем сердцем, Каме крепко сжимал его плечо и целовал закрытые веки.

Потом Каме начал сниматься в другой дораме и перекрасил волосы. Джин злился, он сжимал кулаки, борясь с желанием до боли обнять Каме и не отпускать его. 

Каме улыбался усталыми глазами и ложился спать, не снимая ботинки. Джин гладил худые плечи и собственнически обнимал тонкую талию. В темноте, потому что при свете Каме сбрасывал его руки и смотрел долгим взглядом, заставляющим чувствовать себя капризным, глупым и обиженным ребенком.

Джин решил, что это неважно и подружился с Джимми Маккеем, потому что тот не коверкает английские слова как Каме, и вообще он высокий и веселый, вовсе не потому, что из окна его квартиры можно наблюдать как Каме счастливо улыбается и кормит Ямапи с рук. 

Каме так и не ответил, и Джин боролся с ревностью в одиночестве.

_Hey you are my PINKY never cheat on me  
Akai ito de shibatte _  


***

Джин уехал в Америку. Ведь это другой мир, другие люди, другие возможности, другая жизнь. Он упрямо сжал губы и схватился за этот шанс, потому что это была его мечта. Нельзя до бесконечности топтаться на одном месте, особенно, когда чувствуешь, что ты стоишь в одиночестве, а остальные уходят и даже не оглядываются. Каме не оглядывается.

Когда Джин собирал вещи, Каме сидел рядом, говоря о погоде в Америке и об опасностях, которые могут подстерегать за углом. Тонкие, изогнутые нахмуренные брови и сосредоточенный взгляд, будто в голове прокручиваются всевозможные кошмары и ужасы, грозящие Джину в Америке. Спешащие машины, не выключенные чайники, слишком горячие ванны, непогашенные сигареты, сбежавшее молоко, плохо смешанный алкоголь, подозрительные лица, делающие двусмысленные предложения, гора нестиранной одежды.

\- Каме, мы же там уже были, я же не в другой мир собираюсь. - Джин садился, смотрел с тоской на одежду, которую нужно впихнуть в чемодан, и обнимал, гладя напряженную спину. 

-Но теперь ты один.- спокойный голос, темные круги под усталыми глазами и искусанные губы. Каме мягко освободился из объятий Джина и аккуратно сложил вещи в чемодан. 

Они лежали в темноте, бросая быстрые взгляды на недружелюбные часы, греясь в тепле друг друга и обмениваясь поцелуями, вначале легкими и невесомыми, а потом неудержимыми и отчаянными. Джин шептал о любви, а Каме до боли сжимал его плечи. Джин не совершал ошибку, он просто следовал своей мечте, и Каме же это понимает, верно? Каме должен понять.

_(I'm just feeling you)  
I'm gonna do what I want_

***

Джин был оглушен. На него обрушилась свобода, которой он никогда не имел, пьянящая, и иллюзия того, что Джин сам распоряжается своей жизнью и внешностью. Волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, широкие свободные джинсы, не давящие, не сжимающие легкие футболки с глупыми, совсем не модными надписями, которые не колются и не раздражают кожу. 

Шумные люди, постоянно хлопающие по плечу, громко и безудержно смеющиеся, запрокидывая при этом голову, постоянно врывающиеся в его личное пространство. Джин научился смеяться по другому и спрятал глубоко и далеко мальчика, который писал песни, глядя на снежинки на ресницах своего лучшего друга. 

Джин приехал учить язык, и конечно, лучше всего это делать на улицах, общаясь с людьми, которые улыбаются, чтобы ты ни говорил, и считают тебя остроумным, а не тупым, обворожительным, а не живой куклой, открытым и хорошим. Его понимали и принимали. 

Джин говорил всегда вовремя и к месту, или же просто здесь никто не предавал такого значения мелочам, как делал это Каме.

Джин погружался в новые ощущения, тяжелые басы, регги, смешение стилей и культур, разношерстная публика с блестящими телами и незаученными движениями. Джин чувствовал, что это и есть настоящее, это по правде.

Иногда ему снились сны. В полутемном клубе он видел знакомые мягкие изгибы и плавные движения, бежал со всех ног, боясь опоздать и встречался глазами с до боли знакомым взглядом карих глаз. Каме смотрел, удивленно приподняв тонкие брови, и говорил что-то. Джин не понимал ни слова. Он кричал на японском и на английском, но Каме скидывал легким движением его руку со своего плеча и продолжал танцевать. Джин был в отчаянии и хватал крепко Каме за руку, прижимал к себе и целовал, дальше сон был более приятным.

Еще один сон не давал ему покоя. Он возвращался в Курогин, в 3 Д класс, разрисованный граффити, и дверь открывалась с грохотом. Джин сидел абсолютно один, чувствуя, как колышутся длинные, аккуратно уложенные кончики волос. Каме медленным шагом приближался к его парте и смотрел неотрывно темным немигающим взглядом. Джин боялся пошевелиться, а вдруг Каме исчезнет или убежит. Каме садился на парту и резко притягивал Джина к себе, целуя в губы и запуская руки в аккуратную прическу. Это был самый любимый сон Джина.

Иногда он просыпался и долгим взглядом смотрел на телефон, когда живешь на десять долларов в день о международных звонках приходиться лишь иногда мечтать. 

Джин не переносит одиночества. Он задыхался в четырех стенах и сходил с ума от тоски. Если бы он позвонил Каме и так, невзначай, спросил бы, как дела, что нового, его голос мог бы сорваться, и он опять сказал бы много лишних и не нужных слов, и даже если бы он просто молчал в трубку, усталый голос Каме произносил бы опять: " Джин, здесь четыре утра, говори, или я кладу трубку." Джин молчал, потому что у Каме есть дурацкая особенность понимать все слишком хорошо, когда Джин этого совсем не хочет. 

Джин нашел друзей, у которых истории о его известности и _другой_ жизни, вызывали смех, но даже здесь находились те, кто воровал его телефонные счета, хотя Джин считал это мелочами жизни. 

Новые друзья, новые слова, новая музыка и новая культура. Сейчас отношения украдкой в маленькой квартирке не казались такими романтичными, как и лживые статьи в интернете о том, что Каме связался с какой-то старухой. Что за бред?! Ведь Каме любит только его и ждет, верно?

  
_If I said, 'Do you need me?'  
Would you say, 'Ye-oh'?_  


Джина это волновало.

***

Джин вернулся в Токио спустя полгода. С приличным запасом английских слов и еще ругательств на всех языках мира, потому что кого только не встретишь в Лос-Анджелесе, также с несколькими лишними килограммами, которые в дружелюбной и свободной Америке никому не мешали, и полный энтузиазма вернуться к работе и покорять вершину, за вершиной, очаровывая новыми идеями и мелодиями.

Первым, что увидел Джин в родном городе, был рекламный щит, на котором большими буквами было написано о новом туре КАТ-ТУН, и пять лиц ослепительно улыбались, сверкая белыми зубами и стильными прическами. Они выглядели довольными и счастливыми, _без него_. Надоедливые мысли, разъедали мозг Аканиши, не привыкший анализировать слишком много и долго, и Джину пришлось взять себя в руки и побороть желание купить обратный билет и послать чересчур счастливых одногруппников и Джонни куда подальше.

Джин вернулся, не уверенный рады ему или нет, хотя встретили теми же ослепительными улыбками, и руки с аккуратным маникюром хлопали по плечам, ребята подшучивали и улыбались, повторяя, как соскучились и как рады.

Но Джин не верил. 

Вспышки камер казались ярче и слепили сильней, чем он помнил, папарацци казались назойливее и неприятнее, хосты с дурацкими вопросами и подколками по поводу его отъезда, казалось, ненавидели его, а Каме начал коверкать французский язык, что тоже не улучшало настроения.

Все изменилось и, что хуже всего, Каме изменился. Идеальная улыбка и профессионализм, элегантность, бьющая через край, уверенность, чувствующаяся в каждом быстром и точном движении, даже его шампунь - дорогой и чужой. Каме больше не искал его руки, чтобы чувствовать поддержку и одобрение. В этой руке теперь нуждался Джин, слишком упрямый, чтобы признаться и сказать о своих чувствах.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда Джин молчал и Каме все понимал без слов, но это бесило еще больше.

\- Ты скучал по мне?- спрашивал шепотом Джин в темноте, чувствуя быстрое биение сердца рядом со своим и видя полузакрытые глаза Каме.

-Да- закусив нижнюю губу, отвечал Каме, нежно перебирая отросшие длинные волосы и гладя линию упрямого подбородка.

Джин хотел верить.

  
_But I'd let it all go just to know  
Did you really trust in me or was it just a show_  


***

Джин никогда не относился к числу людей, которые слишком сильно заморачиваются, занимаясь самокопанием и самоанализом, да и времени у него на это не было. Репетиции, новые слова, песни, шоу, приходилось расчесываться каждый день под зорким наблюдением Каме, который садистски каждое утро сдергивал с него одеяло и тянулся к священным ключицам, когда сонным голосом Джин посылал его далеко и подальше, используя недавно почерпнутые знания.

Джин прикрывал глаза, поудобней откидывался на спинку сидения машины рядом с Каме, слушая его немного надтреснутый и иногда монотонный голос, рассказывающий о новом сценарии для сегодняшней передачи. Вдруг странный укол прямо в сердце, как будто стало тяжело дышать, и он положил свою ладонь на руку Каме, которая по-хозяйски лежала на его коленке. Джин приоткрыл глаза, теплая рука уверенно сжала его руку, переплетая пальцы. 

Джин внезапно впервые за столько месяцев почувствовал уверенность и какое-то странное ощущение умиротворения, стало так легко на душе.

За окном знакомые картинки сменяли друг друга, столько воспоминаний: радостных и грустных, чудесных и волнительных, наполненных теплом и тем же самым голосом, таким родным и любимым.

Джин наконец дома, и он ужасно скучал. Каме поглаживал большим пальцем его ладонь. Иногда слова излишни.

  
_I said I love you, said I love you, said I love you, love you  
My body’s talking to you_  


***

Джин знал Каме слишком хорошо и прекрасно понимал, как работает его логика, всегда чересчур обязательного, серьезного и с трудом переносящего критику, принимающего все слишком близко к сердцу. 

Каме напоминал ему кипящий чайник, хотя Джин никогда в жизни не говорил об этом вслух. Он еще слишком молод, и у него вся жизнь впереди, чтобы связываться со взбешенным Каме, и неспособностью Джина придумать более поэтичное сравнение. 

Низкие рейтинги, постоянное сравнение с легендарными семпаями и высокие ожидания, все валились на с виду хрупкие плечи Каме, который прогибался под тяжестью, но даже не думал сбрасывать это бремя. 

Джин прекрасно знал, как амбициозен и иногда даже тщеславен Каме, получавший удовольствие от похвалы и очень нуждающийся в ней. Джин и сам был таким, просто для него улыбки и слов любимого человека было достаточно, когда же Каме нуждался практически в мировом признании.

  
_They don't really know what they read on TV. But I search for a place where I'm loved for being me._  


Он наблюдал, как раздражение, неудовлетворенность и разочарование накапливались, вызывая бурю эмоций, и всегда под контролем железной воли, не дающей даже вздоху вырваться наружу.

Звонок почти в 4 утра и сердце Джина ушло в пятки, он ждал худшего: Каме в полицейском участке, пьяная драка с таксистом и приказ на следующий день явиться в главный офис. 

Джин не мог спать, он ждал возвращения своей разгулявшейся лучшей половины, чтобы вправить мозги, как делал это все время до того, как Каме стал самым разумным и не терпящим возражений. 

\- Если хочешь напиться, пей со мной! - жестко сказал Джин, смотря в мутные глаза.

Не было смысла ругать или отчитывать Каме, потому что самый жестокий и строгий критик, который не признает ошибок и промахов, у этого упрямца - он сам.

***

У Джина всегда было полно знакомых и друзей, с некоторыми он только раз разговаривал и не помнил их имен, но они всегда бурно приветствовали его при встрече в ночном клубе. Музыка была не просто частью его жизни, она наполняла его существование смыслом, дарила желание писать и делиться этим с другими. Общение и громкая музыка расслабляли и давали возможность не потерять разговорный английский, к тому же Джину всегда было интересно знакомиться с новыми людьми, говорить о музыкальных стилях или вообще вести бессмысленную болтовню ни о чем с друзьями. 

Первое время Каме сидел рядом молча, попивая цветной коктейль и расслабленно наблюдая за танцполом, слишком стильный и красивый, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Даже его попытки стать незаметным были слишком театральны и действовали с точностью наоборот. 

Пару бокалов делали Каме похожим на пушистое мурлычащее существо, которое тянулось к Джину с непристойными предложениями, заставляя краснеть и немедленно ехать домой. Казуя прекрасно знал, какое воздействие его голос и пара ласковых поглаживаний оказывали на слишком расслабившегося после Америки Джина.

  
_Don't rush the night is still young  
Take it to the room and sex things up  
_  


Об их похождения знал весь Токио.

Иногда они садились в машину и уезжали из города, постоянно споря из-за музыки и болтая обо всем подряд. Каме хотелось сбежать, слишком редкое и непривычное для него желание, а Джину это напоминало о прошлом, о рыжих волосах, которые горели так ярко при восходе солнца на далеком пляже. Тогда они были слишком глупыми и влюбленными, хотя Каме скептически приподнимал брови и говорил, что с тех пор Джин не очень и изменился. 

***

Джину всегда казалось, что Каме нужно больше общаться с людьми и уметь расслабляться. Пара новых знакомств наверняка не повредят и немного отвлекут. 

В начале с удивлением Джин замечал, как, коверкая английский, французский и примешивая японский и активно жестикулируя, Каме находил общий язык практически со всеми. Он обсуждал, новый клип 50 cent, проблемы экономического мирового кризиса, спортивные новости, как лучше готовить рис, чтобы он был достаточно мягким и не слишком жестким, как лучше выбирать машину и где самая лучшая парикмахерская для собак. Его собеседники улыбались, выглядели увлеченными, а Каме смеялся, шлепая себе по коленкам и трясясь всем своим натренированным телом.

Потом Джин с беспокойством стал замечать, как его случайные знакомые все чаще спрашивают о Казуе и просят его номер телефона, отчаянно желая продолжить такое приятное общение.

Больше Каме никогда не ходил с Джином в клуб и никогда не знакомился с его друзьями. Почему -то в этом вопросе вся приобретенная американская свобода взглядов испарялась, и Джин превращался в любителя домашнего уюта. Устроивший на большом диване они смотрели старые и новые фильмы, целуясь и засыпая, потому что работу никто не отменял.

  
_But every time you're near  
You stir my heart again  
It’s love_  


  
_It's overflowing_  


***

Каждый новый сингл завоевывал верхушки чартов, концерты заряжали адреналином, слава пьянила и кружила голову. Джин купался в лучах своей популярности, обольстительно улыбаясь камерам и смущая неопытных краснеющий ведущих.

С уличных щитов и верхушек небоскребов на него смотрело его собственное лицо с афиши его последнего фильма, который обещал поднять его еще выше и даже помочь вывести на международный уровень. Кобаяши говорил о международных фестивалях, а перед глазами Джина стояла сцена и тысячи людей, скандирующих его имя и танцующих под его музыку. 

Джин самодовольно постукивал пальцами по кожаному рулю, подпевая последнему синглу KAT-TUN. Мысли его были далеко.

Это роль. Джин чувствовал ее, будто натягивал, как вторую кожу, эластичную и удобную, она позволяла коже дышать и не стесняла движений. Обычно, актеры после съемок сбрасывают эту кожу и возвращаются к своему прежнему Я. Джину было слишком комфортно, энергия и пьянящее чувство свободы бежали по венам, будоражили кровь, он погружался в мир музыки, где существовала только мелодия, назойливо крутящаяся в голове, и желание писать, творить. Все казалось возможным и Джину нравилось чувствовать себя на волне.

  
_Just hear me. Follow me  
Gotta tell you how things should be for you if you're with me_  


***

Рейтинги дорам Каме оставались такими же, и уже определенная слава нависла над его теперь крашенной почти в натуральный цвет головой. Хотя фильм обещал быть успешным. Казуя стал более меланхоличным, предпочитая вечерами садиться на уютный диван под боком Джина, читая толстенную книга о самураях и рассуждая о любви до смерти, приводя того в состояние близкое к паническому ужасу. 

Они засыпали крепко прижимаясь друг другу. Прислушиваясь к равномерному спокойному дыханию Каме, Джин обнимал его покрепче, пытаясь опять отгадать, что же за тараканы на сей раз завелись в неспокойной голове любимого. Что за странные мысли? Джим нежно целовал гладкий лоб и гладил бледные щеки, шепча как заклинание: "Я люблю тебя." 

Джин иногда боялся идей Каме, граничащих с одержимостью.

***

Каме смеялся и его низкий голос раздавался в гримерной, довольно крепкий хлопок по плечу заставил Тамамори пошатнуться слегка и с восхищением слушать рассказ семпая о том, как чуть выпивший Накамару пел в караоке. На секунду Казуя наклонил голову, будто чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают. Широкая мальчишеская улыбка открыла полоску белоснежных зубов и легкий кивок головы, показал на выход.

Джин думал об алой крови на губах и грациозной шее, зовущих теплых карих глазах и хриплом голосе, о полуобнаженном плече и красном шелке развевающимся под куполом огромного стадиона. Еще один взрыв смеха, и он увидел ухмылку на губах и насмешливые глаза не отпускающие ни на минуту, элегантно выгнутая бровь – всем своим видом Каме потешался над страхами Джина.

  
_That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE_  


Иногда Каме читал его мысли, как раскрытую книгу. Джину нравилась эта связь, словно тонкая, но прочная нить, объединяющая их сердца, и как бы глупо и эгоистично он ни вел себя, теплая рука Каме на талии подталкивала, показывая дорогу. Одну на двоих.

*** 

Даже при плотном расписании они старались найти время и просто посидеть рядом, зайти в магазин за продуктами, пытаясь скрыться за стеклами темных очков, привлекая тем самым еще большее внимание, заехать в кафе в течение дня и поговорить. Джин отправлял Каме сообщения с отрывками из будущих песен, которые иногда вообще не имели никакого смысла, а иногда были слишком личными. Он ждал ответа, стараясь скрыть свое волнение. 

Каме закидывал его бесконечными смайлами и односложными ответами, потому что он всегда занят и рядом постоянно крутились Тегоши с Учи. 

Каме всегда проводил четкую границу между работой и личной жизнью. Всегда на виду у тысяч глаз и под прицелом ярких вспышек они были яркими звездами, артистами, которым поклоняются и о которых говорят. А за закрытой дверью своей квартиры они были Джин, который бренчит на гитаре и мешает Каме смотреть бейсбол, потому что ему вдруг приспичило написать песню, у него вдохновение, и сколько можно пялиться на эту дурацкую игру и скучных игроков.

Иногда Джин смотрел на профиль рядом сидевшего Каме, на его нос с горбинкой, которую так приятно целовать (и это всегда смущало Каме), на слегка приоткрытые губы. В голове появлялись странные мысли. Джин счастлив сейчас, в данную минуту, счастлив до непонятной щемящей боли в сердце, но иногда в мысли закрадывался абсурдный страх: а на долго ли это?

***

И однажды их пути разошлись. 

Это было делом времени. Джин чувствовал какую-то неудовлетворенность и апатию, его будто связывали по рукам и ногам, перекрывали кислород. В начале, это был легкий дискомфорт, но потом это чувство превратилось в огромный ком недовольства и осознания того, что его просто недооценивают. Джин способен на большее, и его концерты были прекрасным подтверждением тому. Он сидел, будто на иголках, выжидая. 

Когда появился шанс, Джин не раздумывал и согласился. 

Напряженный взгляд и плотно сжатые губы, Каме хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, и Джин уехал. 

Он был рад, что Каме не сказал ни слова. Иначе все было бы слишком сложно, и он не знал, до чего бы они договорились. Они как бабочки порхали у огня, только очень осторожно, не приближаясь к обжигающим болью темам, и лишь обменивались улыбками и пустыми обещаниями.

Иногда повисшие в тишине слова дают надежду, что не все потеряно. Работа и личная жизнь. Каме четко разграничивает их, про себя же Джин не мог с полной уверенностью так сказать. Он просто хотел петь. На этот раз без Каме.

Джин ушел из группы.

Раньше они делили все на двоих, даже свои мечты, _особенно мечты_ , но жизнь такая длинная, и никто не знает, что нас ждет впереди. Это не конец света, а просто желание проявить себя в том, что получается лучше всего, что доставляет радость, просто показать все, на что ты способен.

Джин не хотел ставить точку в отношениях, ведь запятая всегда дает надежду на продолжение. 

Он тогда не думал, что от недосказанности появляются мелкие трещины, они разрастаются и со временем под ногами разверзается пропасть, и уже ничто не будет как прежде.

***

Иногда наши ожидания намного превосходят действительность, или просто воспоминания с каждым днем имеют особенность обрастать милыми подробностями и казаться прекрасней, чем были на самом деле.

Когда Джин приехал в Америку в 2006 году ему были рады, в 2011 он уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

-Все будет хорошо.- сонно говорил Каме, когда Джин будил его по середине ночи, впадая в панику.

Джин хотел верить, и на этот раз не спрашивал как дела у Каме. Не потому что он бессердечная эгоистичная сволочь, а потому что у Каме все _будет_ хорошо, по другому Джин не представлял себе. 

-Что тебя беспокоит? - спрашивал сонно Каме, когда Джин около пяти минут молчал в трубку.

Джин вздыхал, прикрывая глаза, пытаясь побороть пульсирующую боль в висках.

-Возьми себя в руки, ты там, где ты хотел быть. У тебя есть опыт, и ты уже известен, все будет хорошо.

Джин слушал и кивал, хотя Каме и не мог этого видеть, недокуренная сигарета в его руке и прижатый к уху телефон. Джину хотелось сжаться, закрыть глаза и очутиться с Каме, чтобы все прошло: его неуверенность, его страхи, чувство, что окружающие постоянно оценивают его и не всегда в лучших сторону, голос, который предательски дрожал, путаница в словах, и лицо, на котором сразу были видны вся его растерянность и дискомфорт. 

У каждой медали есть обратная сторона. Джину, который был в мире музыки и ярких вспышек так давно, что уже должен был привыкнуть к этому, почему-то все казалось таким непреодолимым, и только сонный голос разглаживал глубокую морщину между бровями и давал желание двигаться вперед и придавал веру. Все получиться. Джин все преодолеет. 

***

Жизнь - череда событий, которые без остановки сменяют друг друга. Когда ты слишком занят, нет времени сесть и подумать, что тебе одиноко, что ты давно не слышал его голос, что ваши отношения рушатся, и ты позволяешь этому случиться.

Наверное, иногда в жизни каждого человека наступает черная полоса. Кризис. Вот, во что превратилась жизнь Джина, он запутался в своих желаниях и мечтах, казалось, что все не то, все не так. 

Его сингл покоряет чарты, он поет свои песни, и люди танцуют под его музыку. Съемки в фильме оказались не такими, как он мечтал, но это был еще один шаг, и Джин мог гордиться собой. Хотелось обернуться и увидеть знакомые насмешливые глаза, разделить радость на двоих. Рядом было много друзей, старых и новых, с некоторыми он мечтал встретиться так давно, о некоторых забывал, как только отворачивался, но не было Каме. 

Он смотрел в темноте на телефонную трубку, как несколько лет назад, сидя в огромном доме и, думая, набрать знакомый номер или нет. Теперь на счету было достаточно денег, но в дрожащей руке недокуренная сигарета, и страх мерзкой слизью заполнял легкие. Джин не хотел слышать ответа. Он еще не готов.

***

Джин вернулся в Японию. После Лондона Токио казался особенно знойным. Джин надел большие солнечные очки и на мгновение замешкался, перед тем как позвонить в знакомую дверь. 

Каме изменился. Опять. Джин даже не знал радоваться или плакать. Они так давно не видели друг друга. Сонно взъерошив свои волосы и зевая во весь рот, он жестом пригласил Джина, который не знал как вести себя, зайти в дом. Вернулся ли он к себе домой или всего лишь непрошеный гость?

Аромат только что приготовленного кофе и радио мурлыкало что-то негромко, Джин снял куртку, небрежно положил очки у входа, рядом с очками Каме. Может все-таки он дома?

Каме был все время занят и возвращался практически без сил, после каких-то изнурительных тренировок для мюзикла, который, кажется, никогда не закончится.

У Джина было время побыть в тишине с самим собой и подумать, распутать такой сложный клубок чувств и мыслей, желаний и возможностей, реальности и иллюзий. 

Назойливый шум вентилятора и скрипучий голос Каме, Джин и не заметил, как уснул на диване. Дверь балкона открыта, и духота с улицы заполнила комнату, на лице у Каме какая-то очередная кошмарная маска, Джин не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Инопланетяне уже близко! Земля, Земля! Вызывает Марс!

Джин слушал голос Каме, искаженный от направленного на его лицо потока воздуха, и в голове закружились картинки. Такой глупый, ребячливый Каме напомнил о времени, которое почти стерлось из памяти, о времени, когда все было легко и просто. Тогда Каме улыбался и рассказывал увлеченно о новом томе манги, пока они вдвоем играли на полу в комнате Джина. Повсюду валялись чипсы, и Каме изображал героев из аниме, заставляя Джина кататься по полу от смеха. Тогда они были детьми, которые не подозревали о том, что готовит им будущее. 

Джин скучал по этим дням. 

Он вышел из комнаты и вернулся с гитарой, придвинул стул поближе к Каме и взял первые аккорды, подпевая глупым возгласам Каме и рассказывая о тяжелой жизни Накамару на Марсе.

Раскаленное солнце садилось за горизонт, окрашивая небо в теплые огненные тона, когда оно почти спряталось, странная мысль промелькнула в голове: Интересно, когда солнце прячется за горизонт и соприкасается с морем...оно шипит? Джин повернулся, чтобы спросить у Каме, который сидел рядом, трогая свое теперь гладкое и чистое лицо. 

На секунду они встретились глазами, Джин не смог сказать ни слова, и теплые губы Каме уже целовали, требовательно, сминая податливый рот и не давая вздохнуть. Джин чувствовал короткие пальцы, которые мягко массировали его затылок и властно тянули назад, открывая шею для поцелуев, которые становились настойчивее. 

Джин скучал по Каме, такие сильные после бесконечных тренировок руки прижимали, направляли, заставляли чувствовать себя в безопасности и прятали от собственных мыслей. Джин не хотел думать, он _боялся_ думать. 

Хотелось раствориться здесь и сейчас, отвечая на поцелуи, шепча глупости и чувствуя Каме так близко. Потемневшие глаза смотрели ласково, в груди закололо от внезапного понимания, что все так неважно и глупо, и если он может спрятаться от реальности, то ему хочется _всегда_ оставаться в объятьях самого дорогого для него человека.

Джин молчал, одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке, и Каме убрал ее губами, покрывая легкими поцелуями лицо и прижимая голову Джина к своей груди, нежно гладя по спутанным волосам и шепча что-то успокаивающее. 

Джин просил прощения, голос звучал глухо и будто принадлежал не ему, Каме молчал, продолжая ласково гладить и целуя его волосы.

Джин ушел, и, закрывая за собой дверь, он знал, что сюда он больше не вернется.

***

Отношения не заканчиваются в одночасье, это много мелочей, которые понемногу накапливаются, и, если никто не предпринял усилий, чтобы изменить что-то, а лишь плывет по течению, появляется непреодолимое препятствие из неуверенности в себе, в своем будущем, из потаенных желаний и недосказанных фраз, из непоследовательных поступков и огромного расстояния между сердцами. 

Джин говорил себе, что это не страшно, они просто выросли, не могли же эти отношения длиться вечно, наверняка и Каме так же думает? Нельзя до бесконечности прятаться, скрываясь от родных, не договаривая и обманывая окружающих. Джин _устал_ , он не мог так больше жить. 

Он повторял это себе миллион раз каждый день, надевая очки и шляпу, смотря в камеру и отвечая на вопросы.

Джину нечего скрывать. 

Это просто черная полоса в его жизни, говорил он себе на утро, чувствуя ужасную головную боль и не зная точно, кто довез его до дома после вечеринки. Джин хотел напиться и забыть теплые губы Каме и мягкое сияние карих глаз, грусть и немой вопрос - последнее, что он запомнил, когда ушел.

Джин не совершил ошибку, это просто жизнь развела их.

***

Джину было тридцать пять, когда он влюбился.

Токио был таким же, как он его и помнил, только на щитах появились незнакомые юношеские лица. Джин шел неторопливо, слушая, как под ногами скрипит снег, он поднял воротник теплого пальто, чувствуя, как мокрые холодные снежинки опускаются на лицо. Все-таки для прогулки холодновато, подумал Джин и захотел зайти в магазин неподалеку.

В этот момент кто-то открыл дверь и чуть не сшиб Джина с ног, ему нужно было надеть более подходящую обувь, он морщась потер руку, которая чувствительно столкнулась с дверью.

-С вами все в порядке? Извините пожалуйста!- услышал он взволнованный голос и встретился с карими глазами, в которых читалось такое же удивление, как и в его собственных, хотя он наверняка выглядел глупее. Каме всегда мог лучше контролировать свои эмоции.

Они гуляли по городу бок о бок, говоря о перелете Джина и о квартире, которую он себе недавно купил, о невероятном успехе последнего фильма Каме, который номинировали на какую-то премию. Каме рассказал о маленькой дочери Коки, и как она радовалась щенку, которого Каме подарил ей на день рождение. 

Джин слушал все такой же скрипучий голос, который звучал восторженно и мягкий смех, который затрагивал самые потаенные струны души. Эта встреча была неожиданной, но они не чувствовали напряжения, просто старые друзья встретились через много лет.

Он думал, каким Каме видит его, что думает о его несостоявшейся личной жизни, мог бы говорить так же восторженно о сыне Джина, вспоминал ли хоть иногда, _чувствует_ ли что-то? Скучал ли Каме, хоть немножечко? 

Снег падал пушистыми хлопьями, замирая на длинных ресницах Каме, Джин вспоминал недавний разговор с Ре о бейсболисте, с которым встречается Каме. Джин не мог вспомнить его имя, почему-то он вообще не хотел знать его имя, будто так все будет не по-настоящему. Так глупо.

Джин чувствовал, как холод пробирает до костей и не хотел думать, как ужасно выглядит сейчас его нос, он боялся сказать, что ему холодно. Вдруг Каме уйдет, и они никогда не встретятся больше. Почему то в такие моменты в его голову лезли самые абсурдные мысли, и он знал, что во всем виноват Каме с его идеальной спокойной улыбкой, с его постоянной собранностью и парнем, который наверняка смотрит до бесконечности с ним бейсбол или еще перекидывается мячами, с его идиотским молчанием и умением все понимать без слов. 

Джин видно совсем увлекся в своем молчаливом негодовании, когда заметил обращенный на него взгляд с вопросительно приподнятой бровью.

-Это то, о чем мы мечтали? - Внезапно спросил Джин, замечая, как удивленно взглянул на него Каме. 

Прошло столько лет, но Джин так и не добился ответа, с отчаянием понимая, как он ему необходим.

Глаза Каме блестели, отражая неровный свет уличного фонаря, а губы были мягкими теплыми, как и в воспоминаниях Джина.

Через несколько лет ты спросишь у себя: Есть ли в твоей жизни то, о чем стоит сожалеть? 

Разве Джину когда-нибудь был нужен ответ? Все было так очевидно: в обращенных только на него глазах, в мягкой улыбке, на любимых губах, в заботливых и сильных руках и в биении сердца, которое точно повторяет стук его собственного. 

Жизнь, как дорога. Иногда путь виден ясно, и ты шагаешь по ней рука об руку, иногда она бывает извилистой и с глубокими ямами, и ты отчаянно ищешь на кого опереться. 

Он смотрел на знакомое до боли лицо, и видел перед собой мальчика со снежинками на ресницах. Почему Джин всегда был так слеп?

Когда он кричал, Каме шептал негромко, положа ладонь ему на сердце.

  
_Можно продолжать идти, даже если руки наши разделены._  


  
_Ухожу, зная, что ты продолжишь жить._  


  
_Пока я не упаду без сил, никогда не исчезнет из моей памяти._  


  
_Это время, это место, эти узы - никогда не перестанут существовать._  


  
_~Zutto~_  



End file.
